gravityfallsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Angelsaison
"Angelsaison" (org. The Legend of the Gobblewonker) ist die zweite Folge der ersten Staffel von Willkommen in Gravity Falls. Die Episode wurde erstmals am 8. Januar 2013 ausgestrahlt. Offizielle Beschreibung Gronkel Stan möchte mit Dipper und Mabel angeln gehen, die ziehen es aber vor, mit Soos auf Seemonsterjagd zu gehen. Also angelt Stan eben allein und sinnt über seine Einsamkeit nach. Handlung thumb|left|Syrup-Wettrennen Die Folge fängt in der Mystery Shack an, wo Dipper und Mabel gerade ihr Frühstück beenden, und entscheiden ein Syrup-Wettrennen zwischen "Sir Syrup" und "Mountie Man" zu veranstalten. Mabel klopft jedoch auf den boden der Flasche, was ihr einen Vorteil verschafft und sie gewinnt, doch sie verschluckt sich, während ihrer Jubelei. Dipper beginnt in einem Magazin namens "Wacky News" zu blättern, und findet eine Werbung für einen Monster-Foto Wettbewerb. Er zeigt es seiner Schwester, doch dieser fällt nur die Werbung auf der anderen Seite auf, für einen Menschen-großen Hamsterball. Dipper erklärt ihr dass er den Wettbewerb meinte, und fragt ob sie einige Bilder der Zwerge aus der vergangenen Woche haben, Mabel verneint dies jedoch, und sagt dass ihre einzige Erinnerung an sie ein Bartbüschel wäre, dass sie aufgehoben hat. Stan betritt die Küche, und behauptet dass es Familien-Tag wäre. Dipper fragt ob es wieder so werden würde wie an ihrem letzten Familien-Tag, wo Stan die beiden zwang Falschgeld zu bemalen, und alle drei ins Gefängnis geschmissen wurden. Mabel zittert, als sie sich an die kalten Gefängnis-Nächte erinnert. Stan gibt zu dass er nicht immer der beste Ferienbetreuer war, aber verspricht den beiden, dass sie an diesem Tag wirklich Spaß haben werden. Fröhlich sagt er den beiden dass sie sich Augenbinden anziehen, und in sein Auto steigen werden. Die beiden jubeln, bevor Dipper klar wird was Stan gesagt hat. Einige Zeit später, sitzen Dipper und Mabel mit Augenbinden auf dem Rücksitz von Stans Auto. Dipper ist beunruhigt, da er denkt dass Augenbinden nie zu etwas gutem führen, doch seine Schwester ist begeistert, da sie das Gefühl hat, dass all ihre anderen Sinne geschärft werden, und beginnt Dippers Gesicht abzutasten. Dipper fällt auf wie wild Stan fährt, und fragt ob er auch eine Augenbinde träge, dieser antwortet aber, dass dies nur sein Grauer Star sei. Er verwechselt ein Straßenschild mit einem Specht, und fährt durch die Absperrung in den Wald. Schließlich erreichen sie doch ihr Ziel, und Stan nimmt ihre Augenbinden ab. thumb|Die Pines am See Es ist Angelsaison am Gravity Falls See, und viele Stadtbewohner sind ebenfalls da. Dipper ist misstrauisch, und verlangt zu wissen warum Stan auf einmal Zeit mit ihnen verbringen möchte. Stan versucht sie zu überzeugen, und sagt dass er noch nie Angel-Kumpels gehabt hätte, da die Leute von der Lodge ihm "nicht vertrauen" könnten. Auf einmal taucht Alterchen McGucket auf, der herumspringt und den Leuten zu schreit dass er den Gobblewonker wieder einmal gesehen hätte. Er zeigt den Anwesenden sein zerstörtes Boot, und behauptet dass der Gobblewonker es getan hätte, wird aber nur von allen ausgelacht, und sogar sein eigener Sohn schämt sich darüber. Dipper realisiert dass sie das Bild von dem Gobblewonker machen könnten, um das 1000 Dollar Preisgeld 50/50 zu teilen. Mabel fantasiert darüber was sie mit ihrem Geld machen wurde. In ihrer Vorstellung verbeugt sich ein Hamster vor ihrem riesigen Hamsterball, sie bricht durch die Wand der Mystery Shack, und rennt davon. Auf einer Kreuzung hält sie an, und lässt sich von zwei Jungs bewundern. Mabel kommt wieder zu sinnen, und sagt Dipper dass sie vollkommen an Bord seines Plans ist. Soos kreuzt auf, und schlägt vor, dass die beiden sein Boot, die S. S. Cool Dude, für ihre Jagd benutzen könnten. Die Zwillinge lassen Stan zurück, und fahren mit Soos auf Scuttlebutt Island zu. Auf dem Weg zu der Insel, hält Dipper Mabel und Soos einen Vortrag. Er sagt dass die größten Probleme bei einer Monsterjagd Kamera-Probleme wären, weshalb er 17 Einwegkameras gekauft hat, doch die drei verlieren sehr schnell sechs von ihnen. Dipper schlägt vor dass er nun der Kapitän sein wird, doch Mabel besteht darauf Co-Kapitän zu sein, woraufhin Soos zum Stellvertretenden Co-Kapitän ernannt werden möchte. Dipper sagt dass sie nun versuchen werden das Monster mit Fischfutter anzulocken. Soos probiert etwas davon, spuckt es jedoch angewidert wieder aus. Obwohl Mabel als Ausguck vorgesehen war, spielt sie mit einem Pelikan rum, und das Boot stößt auf die Insel. thumb|left|Die drei entdecken die Bieber Nur kurz nach ihrer Ankunft auf der Insel, hören sie Monster-Geräusche, und folgen ihnen, bis sie auf eine Gruppe von Biebern treffen. Einer von ihnen beißt auf einer rostigen Kettensäge herum, was die Geräusche verursacht. Dipper wird klar dass der Stein auf dem er Saß eigentlich der Schwanz des Gobblewonkers war, und versucht ein Bild zu schießen, doch dass Monster fängt an sie über die Insel zu verfolgen. Unterdessen versucht Stan eigene Angelfreunde zu finden, wie ein Pärchen das kurz vor ihrer Verlobung steht oder einen Jungen, dessen Eltern ihn schnell verjagen. Als er schließlich Opa mit seinen Enkeln sieht, wird ihm klar wie allein und traurig er ist. Mabel wird beinahe von einem Baum erschlagen, doch die drei schaffen es schließlich zurück zu dem Boot. Nach einer kurzen Jagd wird das Boot fast komplett zerstört, und die drei finden sich hinter einem Wasserfall in einer Höhle wieder. Der Gobblewonker bleibt im Eingang stecken, und Dipper fängt an Fotos zu schießen, mit seiner letzten Kamera. Als jedoch ein Felsbrocken auf dem Kopf des Monsters fällt, fliegen Funken heraus, und Dipper klettert auf seinen Rücken um herauszufinden was es damit auf sich hat. thumb|Ein schönes Ende Ihm wird klar, dass der Gobblewonker aus Metall ist, und entdeckt eine Luke, und die Gruppe entdeckt McGucket, der den Roboter gesteuert hat. Dieser erklärt ihnen, dass er es nur tat um die Aufmerksamkeit seines Sohns zu erlangen, da niemand mit älteren Leuten Zeit verbringen möchte. Das macht den Zwillingen klar, dass sie ihren Großonkel niemals hätten allein lassen dürfen, und kehren mit ihrer letzten Rolle Film zu ihm zurück. thumb|left Sie entschuldigen sich, steigen in sein Boot, und Angeln schließlich doch noch zusammen. Sie machen einige Fotos, und fahren schließlich glücklich über den See. Der echte Gobblewonker, der unter Wasser Dippers letzte Kamera verschlingt, fällt ihnen jedoch nicht auf. Im Abspann erzählt Mabel weiterhin Witze mit dem Pelikan. Wissenswertes Siehe auch: Liste der Anspielungen und Liste der Fehler. Serien Kontinuität * Dipper erwähnt ihr Zusammentreffen mit den Zwergen aus "Die Touristenfalle", und Mabel zeigt ein Büschel ihrer Barthaare, dass sie aufgehoben hat. * Eine Werbung für das Zelt der Telepathie, mit Gideon Gleeful als Bild, ist auf dem Bild von Dippers Magazin zu sehen, was sein Debüt in "Mabels Verehrer" vordeutet. * Stan behauptet das Ben Franklin aussähe wie eine Frau, was auf die geheimen Dokumente aus "Der achteinhalbte Präsident" anspielt, in denen steht, dass er tatsächlich eine Frau war. * Blender Blendin aus "Das Schwein der Zeitreisenden" taucht im Hintergrund auf, und hebt Mabels Taschenrechner auf. * Xyler und Craz, die beiden Jungs aus Mabels Hamster-Ball Vorstellung, tauchen später in "Gideon-Land (Teil 1)" auf. * Das Gravity Falls Klatschblatt, das erstmals in "Stan verliert den Kopf" namentlich erwähnt wird, berichtete über Alterchen McGuckets gemeingefährlichen Pterodactyltron. Trivia * Dies ist die allererste Folge der Serie die je produziert wurde. * Der Abspann dieser Folge, ist der einzige dessen Bild sich über den ganzen Hintergrund streckt. Kryptogramme * Das Liste der Kryptogramme|Kryptogramm im Abspann dieser Folge besagt: "QHAW ZHHN: UHWXUQ WR EXWW LVODQG." Wenn man die Caeser Chiffre benutzt ergibt sich diese Nachricht: "NÄCHSTE WOCHE: RÜCKKEHR ZUR BUTTER INSEL". Siehe auch *Angelsaison im Disney Wiki en:The Legend of the Gobblewonker es:La leyenda del Gobblewonker ru:Легенда о Живогрызе fr:La Légende du Gloutosaure pl:The Legend of The Gobblewonker nl:De legende van de Grobbelzomper pt-br:w:c:pt-br.umveraodemisterios:A Lenda do Gobblewonker Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode aus Staffel 1